


Shine Your Light

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last in the series. I'm still doing the other ones but they should be up soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>Ian's back in the army. Nothing good ever happens from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> I do these on my phone. Sorry for the mistakes!

"Mr. Gallagher?" A man asked, wearing dress blues.

 

Mickey was looking at his phone when he answered the man. "It's Gallagher-Milkovich." 

 

"Sir, may we go inside?" The man asked.

 

Mickey finally looked up and tensed instantly, his heart dropping to his stomach. He never thought this day would actually come.

 

"Sure, let's go the fuck inside." He said and felt a sting in the back of his eyes.

 

********************

 

One week earlier; 

 

"Come on, Mick. Just show me the goods. I'm dying here, man." Ian begged. It's been four months since he last saw his family, since he last kissed his husband. He was sitting in front of a computer, web camming with the older man. It was hot as fuck out but he was enjoying his down time. They hadn't skyped in a few weeks. 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher, I ain't showing you shit. You're in a fucking tent, in the middle of the desert. Fuck knows who's gonna come up being you while I'm showing you the fucking goods." Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

"Okay, whatever." Ian said. He was quiet for a few moments before a smile formed on his lips. "I miss you. I miss everyone but I really miss you." 

 

"Me too, firecrotch. Only two more months until leave." Mickey said and took his shirt off, to at least give Ian something to see. 

 

"I cannot wait to mark up that skin." He smirked and licked his lips slowly.

 

"Soon." Mickey rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip. 

 

***************

 

The day before;

 

It was hot as fucking balls out and he was tired as all hell. They were doing patrol at the hottest fucking time of the day and it sucked. He missed his husband and he missed his kids. All he wanted to do was lay down in bed with Mickey laying beside him. At least the guys patrolling with him were good men. 

 

"How are the kids, Gallagher?" A guy named Davis asked. 

 

"They're good. I skyped with Mickey a few days ago and he's ready for the leave. What about you?" 

 

"Well, Amy said that Jacob made the football team so we're all proud. I can't wait to get home to be with them." Davis said. 

 

After a while, they fell into a comfortable silence. He had to admit, his medications were kicking his ass today. 

 

He held his gun at his side and kept alert. The team needed him to keep his shit together. 

 

They were coming down to the end of their patrol, the sun was setting when it started. 

 

There was an explosion off to the right of him along with a bunch of yelling. The next explosion had Ian flying backwards, knocking the wind out of him. 

 

"Holy fucking shit! Go, go, go!" Ian screamed and jumped up, wincing. He glanced down and noticed a huge gash on his lower leg. He aimed at the enemy and started shooting at them as he rushed towards his fallen teammates. 

 

"I've got you, you're gonna be fine." He said and grabbed the gel foam from his pack and stuffed it into Davis' wounds that were bleeding out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered out and grabbed Davis by the underarms and drug him behind a large bolder, trying to keep him out of harms way. 

 

Ian ran towards the other soldiers, explosions and gun fire going off all around him. He trained for this. This was what he was born to do. He dodged bullets to reach his fallen comrades. He helped as many as he could before moving onto the next. He just hoped that he could save a few people. He knew that some of their wounds were fatal. 

 

"Gallagher! Get your ass over here!" One of the men yelled as he took off running. 

 

He saw it before the 19 year old army boy saw it. The enemy started shooting and Ian did what he needed to do. He ran towards the boy and pushed him out of the way, taking the full amount of bullets fired. He went down instantly. He went down face first. He didn't have the energy to roll over onto his back. 

 

The boy fired back, hitting the man that shot Ian. "Fuck, Gallagher. Hold on. Why did you do that?" The guy asked. His name was Gonzolas. 

 

"Y-you... Just a... Kid.." Ian gasped out once he was rolled over onto his back. He knew he wasn't going to survive this. 

 

Mickey's face came into his mind. God, he was beautiful. He got so lucky. He had a great family, he had wonderful kids. Oh god, his kids. Yev, Dmitri, Alexei and Nadia. He would give anything just to see them again, to touch them. He wanted to hug his kids, hug his brothers and sisters, he wanted to hug Svetlana, the mother of their children. And he wanted to kiss Mickey again. To feel those lips against his. He just wanted his husband. 

 

He didn't feel pain anymore. He felt like the weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

 

"Gallagher, stay with me." Gonzolas said and applied pressure to the wounds. 

 

Ian coughed and spat out blood, his eyes growing heavy. "Tell... My husband and kids.... That I love them... That I'll always be there... With them.. Let my family.. Know... Too..." He rasped out. His eyes finally closed, his breathing finally going shallow then came to a stop, as did his heart. 

 

Ian Gallagher-Milkovich died for his country. 

 

*************

 

Mickey had been sitting at the kitchen table for hours. The sun had already set. He was numb. He had so many things to do. He just wanted to curl up in their bed and follow Ian.

 

He had to do this. The only thing that was grateful for was that everyone would be at the Gallagher house. Ian's siblings, his and the kids. Everyone. Fuck, he had to tell the kids. 

 

Mickey wiped his eyes and grabbed the car keys and headed out the door. 

 

**********

 

Mickey stood outside the Gallagher's front door, just trying to get the courage to go inside. He could do this. He had to.

 

He took a deep breath and entered the house, siblings and children were strung all over the house.

 

"Hey Mickey." Fiona said and came up to him and gave him a hug. "What's wrong?" She asked and pulled back slightly, looking at her brother-in-law. 

 

"Uhm.. Ian.. He..." Mickey choked out, not able to finish the sentence. 

 

Lip walked up behind Fiona and stared at Mickey before yelling, "aye, turn the fucking music off!" 

 

Everyone turned and looked at him. His brothers and sister, Ian's siblings and their children. 

 

"An army officer came by the house today.. They uh.. They said that.. They said that he was killed in action." Tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't look at anyone. 

 

He heard gasps and cries of anguish. He suddenly felt arms wrapped around him. He looked up and saw that his kids were huddling around him, along with their family, everyone was crying. 

 

All he could do was hold them and cry with them. 

 

************

 

Mickey sat in the front row, his eyes on the casket that held his husband. They let him stay the night with Ian and he was so grateful for that. He wanted one last night to sleep beside the red head. 

 

He really didn't pay attention to the service, all he wanted to do was be by Ian's side. He wanted to jump into that coffin right with him. He only started to pay attention when he heard their daughters voice. 

 

"I never thought that I would have to do this anytime soon. My dad, he was a very special man. Loved my pops like no other. You could see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other or talked about one another. I uh, don't know what we're gonna do without him. He and my pa, they made me believe in soul mates. The light that my pa had in his eyes isn't here anymore. I guess that's what happens when your other half isn't around anymore... Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways, this is for you, daddy. I love you." 

 

Dmitri got up and went to the piano that his uncles had put there for him and began to play.

 

"Nadia cleared her throat and began to sing, "Cry of the city, like a siren's song, wailing over the rooftops, the whole night long, saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky, must be someone's soul, passing by." She sung her heart out, nearly choking on the words.

 

"Shine your light, down on me, lift me up, so I can see, mm, shine your light, when you're gone, give me the strength to carry on, to carry on." She sang and reached out for Svetlana, needing her mom to hold her as she sang. 

 

"Don't wanna be a hero, just an everyday man, trying to do the job the very best that he can, but now it's like living on borrowed time, out of the rim, over the light, always tempting fate like a game of chance."

 

Svetlana buried her face into Nadia's hair, listening to her sing. 

 

"I thought I saw him walking by the side of the road, maybe thing to find his way home, he's here but not here, he's gone but not gone, just hope he know if I get lost. Shine your light, down on me, lift me up, so I can see, mm, shine your light, when you're gone, give me the strength, to carry on, carry on." Nadia finished and grabbed her mothers hand and went back to sit down next to her dad. 

 

Mickey flinched when the riffles fired off. Who would have thought that Mickey fucking Milkovich would flinch at gun fire? He didn't even notice someone talking to him until a folded American flag was placed on his lap along with medals, that included a Purple Heart. He looked up at a young man, dressed in his dress blues. 

 

"Sir, my name is Jack Gonzolas. I was told to pass this onto you by Gallagher." Jack said.

 

That caught the attention of everyone. 

 

"He wanted you to know that he loved you. All of you. You were on his mind before he passed. He talked about everyone so often that we felt like we knew you." Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "He saved so many lives that day. Did what he could before moving onto the next. They're here today, to give their respects. He, he saved my life, too." 

 

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the man in front of him. "So he wasn't alone? He had you there with him?" 

 

"Yes sir, I was with him, until the very end." 

 

"Thank you." Mickey muttered and gripped the flag and small box as he stood up and walked over to the burial site where his husband was going to be laid to rest. 

 

*********

 

Mickey was unsure of how long he was asleep before he appeared. His hair was bright red with the sun shining down on him. His green eyes were so light and bright. Holy shit, he was stunning.

 

"Hey Mick." Ian said and flashed his husband a bright smile. 

 

Mickey ran over to Ian and took him into his arms. "I miss you, I miss you, come back to me firecrotch. I need you." 

 

Ian kissed to top of Mickey's head and gave him a tight squeeze. "I can't, Mick. Not yet. You have a long life to live. Our children need you, our family need you. You can't give up, my love. You'll need to tell our grandkids about me. Your time isn't over yet." 

 

"Ian, I-I can't. I need you with me, I can't do this on my own." Mickey looked up at his other half, begging him.

 

"No Mickey, not yet. I'll always be there for you. 'Our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it.' A Walk to Remember was right. I'll even visit you in your dreams, sometimes." Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey with as much love as he could muster before pulling away. "I'll always be around, Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich. Always."

 

************

 

Mickey woke up with a start and started sobbing quietly. "I love you." He whispered to the quiet bedroom.

 

Ian Gallagher-Milkovich died but he won't ever be forgotten.


End file.
